


Little Moments

by icarus_chained



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sets of five microfics, written for prompts. First set is Bruce & Tony. Second set is Natasha & Bruce. More character/relationship study than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chez Stark

**Barbeque:**

It's not that Tony _can’t_ cook, it's that he has a somewhat ... inflammatory approach to it, shall we say. In deference mostly to the Hulk, they settle on barbeque as an adequate compromise (once a month at the absolute maximum, though).

**Steam:**

Bruce has actually seen a wide range of amenities, in his travels (some of the public bathhouses he's been in have been practically palatial), but he's fairly sure Tony Stark's shower/bathroom/steamhouse/swimming-pool … _thing_ , tops them all. And should possibly be filed under the Geneva convention, since as a method of bringing reluctant guests around to your point of view, it has no equal.

**Tiger:**

Most people would have said that if one of them has an animal inside him, it’s Bruce. But he had watched a tiger, once, inside a gilded cage, and there’s something in Tony's eyes, sometimes, that ... makes him think of that desperate, regal thing.

**Tango:**

Tony's idea of dancing runs to two extremes: a sedate waltz, or a jerky, flailing thing that actually looks better on _Dummy_ than it does on him. Bruce, though, had seen the street-dancers in Brazil. Pepper appreciates him a _lot_ more, after learning that.

**Tesla coils:**

If people compare Tony to anyone, it’s Leonardo da Vinci. Watching the Iron Man rise between the massive Tesla coils, _with Tony in it_ , as the man attempted to replicate Thor's impromptu power-up, Bruce figures Nikola Tesla himself would have been closer to the mark.


	2. Detente

**Orphan:**

It disturbs her, a little, that she revealed so much to him, so early. "Do all agents start that young?" "I did." She shouldn't have, no matter how much it was in her thoughts at that meeting. For some reason, though ... she believes he will not reveal it, nor hold it against her.

 **Mask:**

She has seen beneath his mask, the light, amiable, non-threatening face he shows the world. Not the Hulk under his skin, but the _man_. And that man, fearful and vicious and desperate ... she recognises that man, under that mask so similar to her own.

**Shield:**

It does not escape her notice that, when it came to SHIELD, she had been to Bruce what Clint had been to her. It doesn't escape her, either, that Clint had done a far better job.

**Teddy Bear:**

Stark seemed to think Bruce was this harmless teddy bear of a man, behind the Hulk. For a long time, Natasha considered telling him that he was wrong. Until she realised, watching Tony's eyes one day, looking at Bruce ... that Tony already knew.

**Venomous:**

She is named for a thing as venomous and deadly as they come. Something small, and fragile, and lethal. It comes to her as some small surprise, and some strange turning in her chest, to realise Bruce would be the kind of man to hold even that deadly a thing gently, and value its fragility over the potency of its sting.


End file.
